How Could I Have Burned Paradise
by Brittnay The Bat
Summary: You Always Hurt The Ones You Love...He has to die, she has to kill him, the same he killed her, he'll be dust. Can she kill him? Can she kill the only man she has ever loved? Or will he hurt her first? Kill her on the outside like he did inside? Angel/OC
1. Crimson Regret

Disclaimer:I own nothing...if i did...why the hell would I be writing fanfiction.

A/N: No flames or for that matter critisism. I write how I write and I don't need people telling me why they don't like it personall. If she's a mary-sue so what? At least she's better than most of them. Plus, it's Buffy/Angel-who isn't a mary-sue

She couldn't help but wonder, as her blood pooled on the ground, where her life had gone. Why she was here? How far love had really gotten her. The world was white around the edges and mud caked her body and face. Her skirt, ripped and bloody, spread around her. She could smell it, smell the blood, feel it leave her body. She was slipping, closer and closer to death.

I wonder what it feels like.Death, she thought.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought. The world was moving in and out of focus, like a video camera. Noise was fading, cars no longer invaded this play, screams no longer broke through the barrier, killing her inside.

She pictured him, pictured his soft, puppy dog eyes, his perfectly sculpted body, the way his lips curved when he smiled at her, the way his hair felt under her hands. She remembered him. As he was now, not then, not when he killed all those people. She couldn't help but smile.

Then the ground was gone, cold invaded her body.

So, this is death. Bring it on, Reaper. Show me my life, she thought.

But, her life didn't flash before her eyes. All of it. Random moments from her childhood. But, then it stopped. Stopped on that night. Death was going to make her watch it. Make her watch him. Make her realize all she was giving up by not fighting.

She stared at the walls, coated in newspaper, a wallpaper if you like. The static on her T.V. crackled, speaking to her in some unknown language only she seemed to understand. Her hands were clamped tight over her ears, eyes squeezed shut as tight as possible.

"SHUT UP!!" She screamed, trying so hard not to open her eyes,"I tried! But, I couldn't! I didn't want this! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

And they stopped. Just like they always did after she screamed bloody murder. The screams stopped suddenly and their faces dissappeared.

Willow did her nightly check, checking in on the girl. Tears streamed down Dani's face.

What did he do to you?, Willow thought.

Willow closed the door. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall.

"How's she doing?" Buffy asked, concern written all over her face.

"I don't know. I think she knows how to make them stop. But, there's no way to tell if they ever actually do," Willow admitted.

"Angelus did this to her?" Xander asked, looking around. His eye showing his emotions. Anger, hate, helplessness.

"Angelus, did a lot of things. But, normally his victims never came out alive. I wonder why she's still around," Giles mused, looking through a musty book, pages yellowed with age.

"I'm worried about her Giles. She's getting stronger. She could hurt us. Worse she could hurt herself," Buffy stared at everyone,"We need to find a way to help her."

She dropped her hands. The screams had left. For now. She crawled to the T.V. switching it off. Sounds from downstairs were smothered. She climbed to her feet, and paced. Her dark hair hiding her face in some places. Her black make up had long since streamed down her face. She could finally taste the salt in her mouth.

"I can't do this," she breathed,"I have to find him. To show him what he's done to me."

She slipped on her boots, loose with black and white checkered laces. Spike had given them to her as a birthday gift. Her honorary big brother. She pulled one of his dusters from the closet and slid it on. Breathing in the scent of it, like ash and Fructis hair gel. The smell calmed her, reminded her that someone knew her. The real her.

She grabbed her duffel bag, shoving as much clothing into it as possible. Her make up soon joined that.

Once I get to L.A. I can find Spike and we can get me more clothes, she thought.

She grabbed her tiara, sliding it carefully into the duffel bag. A dagger soon sat next to it. She opened her door and peeked her head out.

No one...yet, crossed her mind.

She closed her door and walked the short distance to her window. She kicked the window shattering the glass. Pounding footsteps drew her attention.

"Now or never"

And then she jumped.


	2. Chapter 2: One More Night

**Disclaimer: Sorry this took like years but I totally forgot about this story. So here's another chapter. I'll be better I promise. There's a little bit of history for you.**

Chapter 2: One More Night

Thinking back now Dani realized maybe jumping out of the window with no money was a bad idea. Over a century of life and she just figured that out. Sighing, she slid climbed back into the abandoned barn and hid in the shadows smoking cigarette after cigarette. She should've thought it over better but it was hard to do in the heat of the moment. In that time, when all one wanted was revenge.

"Remember Dani," the voice that so many times haunted her mind began, "He wasn't like that when you met him."

*

When Daniella LaBeau had met Angel he was nothing more than a man hiding the shadows away from society. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. She sat outside in her dressing gown watching the stars. The rest of her family slept in their rooms while she basked in the cool Lousiana night. And there he was. Watching her watching the stars. Dani smiled down at him and he smiled back. Her dark brown colrs fell over her shoulders and face as she turned to blush. He was beautiful. The face of an angel. 'Beware angels' her mother had once said, 'you never know what is really a demon in disguise'. But there was no way this man was a demon. Waving quickly she hurried off to bed and spent the next day thinking of nothing but the brown haired angel.

The next night she resumed her post on the balcony, watching the stars. And again the angel came. Smiling at her.

"Hello miss," he called, walking towards her balcony.

"Why hello there my fine gentleman," Daniella replied in her southern drawl, crouching lower to speak to him and avoid waking her sleeping family.

He smiled at her and said no more. Standing straight up, she waved to him, "Night angel." And once more she hurried off to bed and thought of him the next day.

The following night he didn't come. Nor the night after that. Or the night after that. It seemed her angel would only ever be a gentleman with no name.

Many nights after her angel had visited her, she climbed from her balcony to the ground. That was the plan anyways. She lost her footing and began to fall. The ground coming faster than she had imagined. And then the movement stopped and she was looking up into the puppy dog eyes of her angel.

"Why thank you mister!" Dani exclaimed, clammering out of his arms and throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug, "I would've surely did if you hadn't caught me."

Pulling away, she got a good look at him. He was even mroe beautiful up close. "What's your name, sir?"

He smiled at her, "Angel."

"Now you must be reading my mind, Angel. As that's what I've been calling you since that night where I was watching the stars. I'm-"

"Daniella LeBeau. You're Mr. LeBeau's youngest daughter. He runs that bar just down the street doesn't he?" His accent was hard to place though he sounded northern. Almost as if he had no accent.

"Now what's an angel like you doing in a strange bar like that?" Dani asked, screwing her face up at the thought of her angel in a demon bar.

"Not everything is as it appears, Ms. LeBeau." He winked. The man winked at her. No gentleman should act that way towards a lady. But he had and Dani couldn't help the red that tinted her face.

"You should be off to bed. Wouldn't want your father to find you out here talking to some strange man would we?" he asked with a laugh, clasping his hands together and crouching.

"I suppose you're right Angel, sir," with a deep sigh, she stepped into his hands and allowed him to hoist her up.

"I'll see you again, Ms. Daniella LeBeau," Angel stated, grinning up at her.

Leaning as far down as she could, Danni planted a light kiss on his lips, "Call me Danni."

*

Her southern drawl was gone along with the long brown curls and a lot of the sanity she had once retained. But, there was still that feeling inside. The feeling of her Angel. He had been her angel long before he was Buffy's "Angel". And he would be long after she was food for worms. All the hate she felt for Angelus could never overpower that feeling she had always had for Angel.

Especially when she thought back to those warm Louisiana nights. Where her thin dressing gown allowed her skin to cool and her long brown curls flew over her shoulders. Where a beautiful angel with a name to match came to her balcony every night and made her life seem like a romance novel. Those were the times when she could never forget all those emotions inside.

Stomping out her cigarette, Dani exited the barn and tightened her grip on the bag at her side. Another nights run and she should be in LA. That was the hope anyways. Taking a deep unneeded breath she began to sprint.

One more night. And she could bring Angelus back. She could make him pay. One more night and she could hold her Angel. One more night.


End file.
